This application claims the priority of 198 26 943.9-21, filed Jun. 17, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle tunnel covering having a supporting structure provided with at least one receiving space and at least one longitudinal wall aligned approximately vertically.
German Published Patent Application DE 195 40 399 A1 shows a center console in the form of a box-type tunnel covering construction reaching over the transmission tunnel. The tunnel covering construction has a plastic supporting structure which is shaped such that hollow, downwardly open double walls are obtained which are oriented in the vehicle longitudinal direction. The double walls are sealed off by insertion elements such that they can be used as air guiding ducts. An interior wall section also has an air opening for a receiving space provided in the tunnel covering. In sections, particularly in an area arranged between the backrests of the front seats, the supporting structure is reinforced by an integrated light-metal structure. The light-metal structure comprises several supporting elements, which are arranged in the vehicle transverse direction, and sheet metal shells which are worked into the exterior sections of the side walls.
DE 196 15 320 C1 shows a tunnel covering which has a multipart supporting structure formed of transverse and lateral partition walls. At the exterior side of at least one lateral partition wall, an additional lateral wall element is mounted. A duct is formed between the lateral partition wall and the lateral wall element. In the lateral partition wall, a ventilation opening is arranged above a receiving space provided within the tunnel covering. In addition, between a lateral partition wall and an assigned lateral wall element, reinforcing beads extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle are provided.